Anyone But Me
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: FINISHED! Sequal to Dream Vacation. The long anticipated final chapter of my beloved series. Audrey Livingston has a big problem, her three best friends are in love with her. Can she choose between them? Or will they all be torn apart for good? CH 6 up!
1. Late

Here it is, the long awaited final chapter of the saga that is Lizard Green. Which is the uber lame name I came up with for this series. I've been working on these stories for about nine months. huh... it's like an over due baby : ) Ignore my lameness/

Disclaimer: As usualy, this is my only disclaimer I'm not going to remember to do this again. I only own My OC's and the plot. I don't own the characters you recognize from TV and I don't own the songs I'm going to use. Just deal with it.

Quick Note: Newt and Greenlee have two kids, JR (16) and Audrey (14). Meena and Cory have one kid, Sean (14). Stickler and his wife Lucy have two kids, Brenda (10) and Marshall (7).

_on this perfect day  
nothing's standing in my way  
on this perfect day  
where nothing can go wrong  
it's the perfect day  
tommorrow gonna come too soon  
i could stay forever as i am  
on this perfect day_

_Perfect day - Hoku_

Chapter one

"I'm so late!" Audrey Livingston cried as she ran down the sidewalk trying to get to school. In one hand she held a pop-tart in the other she had her socks. She got to the back wall of Washington Preperatory Academy and stuck her foot in the hole where a brick had fallen out, lifting herself over the wall, jumping down to the other side. She snuck into the school walking to her locker.

Audrey was a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair, her aunt Colleen loved to sit and brush it. So did her cousin Logan. She also had her mother's big brown eyes. The only thing a lot of people thought was weird about Audrey was that she concentrated on her music more than anything, even her own love life. A girl as pretty as Audrey in that school would have had a few boyfriends by now. Not Audrey, she'd rather spend her time in her basement rehersing with her friends, Liza Kyle, Cameron Moore, Sean Baxter and Abby Marks. Well, until Abby moved to Alaska for her father's job. Go figure. The worst part of the move was now the band was down a keyboard player.

Their band, Punk Rock Unlimited, had a very specific system. Liza was the manager. She was completely inept when it came to playing instruments and she had stage fright anyway. Nevermind that the manipulative little beast was great at getting PRU some amazing gigs. Cameron was the guitarist. When he was seven he broke his leg and his older brother Grant taught him guitar, over the years the boy with the blonde curls practiced and was the best guitarist in the school, as decided by the contest in the fifth grade. Sean learned drums from his dad. The boy could pound out a beat so fierce you'll be shocked speechless.

Then there was Audrey. Audrey Livingston was born to be a singer. She had talent and a stage presence that could blow you away.

Together PRU was an unstoppable force bound for fame.

Audrey got her books and snuck into her homeroom. She might have gotten away with it if Nancy Justice hadn't coughed. Mr. Chapman's head snapped up and his beady, watery eyes narrowed.

"Miss Livingston. Late again? Detention." He said, complete sentences were not Mr. Chapmen's forte. Audrey groaned and flopped down in her set, giving Nancy a dirty look. She pulled on her socks and looked at Cameron who gave a shrugg.

'evil.' Audrey mouthed. Cameron Nodded in agreement, but both turned when the door opened. Through the door came a boy with sandy blonde hair and a cocky smile. He handed Mr. Chapman a note.

"Very Well Mr. Hathaway, take a seat next to Miss Livingston." Audrey, out of habit, raised her hand even though the seat next to her was the only empty one in the room. The boy came and sat down with a smile.

"Hey." He whispered. "I'm Xander." Audrey looked at him, eyebrow quirked.

"Audrey." She said, jumping when a piece of paper landed on her hand.

'What do you think?' A note written in pencil asked. Audrey opened the paper and read what was inside.

We Want You!

Punk Rock United is looking for keyboardist. Auditions to be held in the school auditorium this Friday!'

There were a lot of drawings that Audrey knew Cameron had done himself. She looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. He blushed slightly and looked down at his note book where he was doodling away.

"looking for a keyboardist?" Xander asked her, looking at the paper.

"No we just like to make flyers in our spare time." Audrey joked, smiling.

"I play keyboard, maybe I'll try out." Xander said.

"You totally should we need someone soon." Audrey Nodded.

"I'll think about it." Xander decided. Then the bell rang. Cameron was too engrossed in his doodles to notice that people were leaving, let alone to notice Xander walking behind him to see the doodles of Audrey's name.

"Have a little crush do we?" Xander asked, Cameron jumped fifteen feet in the air.

"Umm... n-no." He stuttered, closing the notebook and getting up. "She's my best friend. Why would I have a crush on her?"

"Because she's pretty and funny for starts." Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a crush?" Cameron asked.

"I might." Xander shrugged.

Oh Boy. This was going to be fun.

ABMABMABM

That night Audrey got home after Detention and walked into the kitchen to find her mom, dad and brother in the kitchen. Her mother was on the phone with Audrey's Uncle Blu.

"I'm telling you Blu, it's the next big thing. When have I steered you wrong? I told you the mohawk thing was a joke how was I supposed to know you'd take it seriously?"

Her dad was making dinner, pizza bagels, and singing along with the Radio, which was playing the latest song by the Rolling Stones (Yes I realize they would be dead, that's the joke).

Newton the third, or J.R. as he preferred, was doing his homework like the good little kiss up he was. He always managed to get the best grades and be the perfect son.

"Detenion again?" He asked as soon as Audrey walked in.

"Yes, but it totally wasn't fair." Audrey shrugged, dropping her backpack and jumping up on a stool.

"How wasn't it fair?" Newt asked, putting the bagels in the Oven.

"I was late to class, but only because they refuse tomake the school day later and put a gate on the backside of the school so I have to either jump the wall or run around to the front, making myself even later than before." Audrey shook her head.

"I'm sure he's out to get you." JR rolled his eyes.

"He is. Mr. Chapman is pure evil. So is Nancy." Audrey pouted.

"So was Mrs. Carbunkle and the past fifteen teachers you've had." Greenlee pointed out.

"But they were... are... whatever." Audrey shrugged. "I'm going to my room. Call me when the bagels are ready."

"Will do."


	2. Oy Vey

Grrr. Not having a good moment here. I want to write but I'm feeling the writer's block. Apparently my best writing hours are at night when I should be sleeping. Which explains my lack of sleep issues. The thing is my cousin Gets her best writing done when she should be doing school work. Go figure.

And the ideas for new stories keep pouring in. Can you say oh crap?

Chapter two

After setting her alarm clock twenty minutes early Audrey managed to get there on time. It seemed like the day was dragging on forever before lunch came around. Audrey got her lunch, chicken nuggets with smiley fries and a fruit cup. Yum right? She dropped the blue tray down on the table and sat next to Cameron. Across from her sat Sean and on the other side was Liza.

"Hey Drey." Sean nodded at the girl

"Hey Seanie." She grinned at him. Sean and Audrey had been friends forever; their parents had been friends

"What's up Audrey?" Liza asked, looking up at her friend. Liza was pretty in a science geek sort of way. Her curly brown hair was always pulled into a ponytail and her glasses were constantly falling down her nose. However she had long beautiful legs and flawless glowing tan skin.

"I'm so over the teachers here." Audrey rolled her eyes. "Mr. Glaski gave me detention for not having my history book. The thing weighs more than I do, how does he expect me to lug it around?" Audrey made a face and the two boys laughed.

"Well if you want you can keep it in my locker, it's right next to Glaski's classroom." Sean offered.

"Thanks Sean." Audrey smiled. Sean Beamed and Cameron Glowered at them both

"So you have Detention again?" Liza asked, not looking at the boys.

"Yeah, go fig." Audrey shrugged. "So I'll be a little late to rehearsal." she added.

"Don't bother, rehearsal's cancelled until we get a keyboardist." Sean shook his head.

"Don't bother looking, I'm right here." The all looked up to find Xander, with his trey, standing over them.

"Hey Xander." Audrey smiled sweetly.

"Hey." Liza nodded.

"Dude." Sean and Cameron chorused. Xander took a seat and looked at them all.

"I'm telling you Audrey, I'm the best there is when it comes to keyboards." Xander bragged.

"And boosting your ego." Sean raised an eyebrow. Xander Glared at him while Audrey shrugged.

"You have to audition, just like everyone else." She said. Xander Pouted and Audrey pouted back. "And that won't work." She added, picking up a chicken nugget.

"Drey, Nugget me." Cameron said, opening his mouth. Audrey tossed the Nugget and he caught it in his mouth. Audrey clapped and grinned.

"Woo! Go Cam!" she cheered. Cameron Blushed and smiled. Audrey dunked another nugget in barbeque sauce and took a bite, chewing slowly, thinking.

"This Friday is the auditions." Liza was telling Xander. Audrey made a face, pushing away the food and looked up at her other two best friends.

"So guys, what do you say we get together this weekend? Go to the movies?" she asked, poking her finger in the barbeque sauce. The guys watched as she licked it off and shook back her hair. After a moment of silence she snapped her fingers. "Hello guys." She rolled her eyes. "Are we going to hang out this weekend?"

"ooh yeah we are." Liza nodded. "I had an idea so we need to go to the park and hang out." She said.

"The park, got it." Audrey said, giving the boys weird looks. She turned to Liza ad the two talked about random things until the bell rang, sending them all back to class

ABMABMABM

Friday after school Cameron had managed to get out of class early. Liza had the Keyboard in a janitor's closet and had asked him to help set everything up. He had gladly done it, getting out of Algebra ten minutes early. He had set everything up in the gym, where they'd been given permission to hold the auditions.

After the bell rang Sean came running in, dropping his stuff and helping Cameron set up a table for them all to sit at while the people played.

"Where are the chairs?" Sean asked Cameron.

"Umm… I think they're in the equipment closet." He pointed at the door to their right. Sean hurried to get some as the girls walked in. Both boys paused to watch as Audrey and Liza walked. Liza said something and both girls laughed. If this had been a movie, they would have gone in slow motion, everything focusing on Audrey. Both boys looked mesmerized until the girls got to the table and dropped their stuff.

"Sean… where are the chairs?" Audrey asked, breaking the boy's trances.

"umm… getting them now." Sean said, hurrying away. Cameron tried to hide his blush as he finished plugging the keyboard into everything.

"let's get this started." Audrey grinned, taking the chairs from Sean and taking a seat.

"Oh yeah." Liza winked and took her own seat, eager to find the new member of the band.

The first three kids that auditioned played chopsticks, badly. Liza still looked intent, leaning forward ever so slightly. Then came someone who, thank goodness, seemed to know a little bit about music and played an original song, but they were fantastic. By this point Cameron and Sean were playing tic-tac-toe while Audrey braided bits of hair that had fallen free from her ponytail. Liza reached over and smacked them one at a time.

"Pay attention." She whispered as another person walked in. After about four horrible and two so-so people Xander walked in.

"Made sure I was the last." He winked. Liza smiled while the other three rolled their eyes. That was just too cheesy. He got behind the keyboard and started playing. He was amazing. He had a right to be egotistical about all this.

"You're in." Audrey and Liza chorused, much to Cameron and Sean's disappointment.

A/N Oy vey yeah that only took a week to finish. Well what can I say? My cord crapped out and I was hoping to get a new one, but I didn't so I have to use the home computer and that upsets me. Cause Microsoft word has spell check so it makes me feel bad : ( Check out my Freewebs site I'm thinking about trying something new so that I can put up original stories or stories that aren't allowed on Fanfic. Oh and any of you planning on taking us up on the offer for story banners hold off until the laptop is working again. I can't download PSP onto the family computer; it's too dang slow already.


	3. The Park

Welcome to my weekend. I'm sitting at home wishing my laptop was working and watching YouTube videos. I'm so popular I swear. Well actually my friends are here, but they're losers and playing Wii. So I figure I'll get to work on my chapter right? I'm dying without my laptop. I want to make videos I want to make graphics and I'm about to throw a fit worthy of a child star. I had to skip out on going to see Saw 4 so I could get the cord and write more chapters for ya'll. Prego… That's Italian for Your welcome… Like the sauce How totally egotistic is that? Your welcome you lazy SOB, we made the sauce for you. Grrr… whatevs.

Chapter 3

"It's not fair." Sean muttered that night as he got home.

"What's not?" Cory Baxter asked his son as he walked into the room.

"Our new keyboard player. He's crushing on Audrey." Sean rolled his eyes.

"So?" Cory asked, raising an eyebrow at his only son.

"So… I don't think it'd be a good idea because… Cameron has a crush on her too… it could mess with the band." Sean said, looking at his backpack, he was seriously considering tossing it through the window and running out, this could end up as a very weird moment with his dad. Seeing as Sean was an only child his parent really only had him to talk to about life and stuff and after a while it got kind of weird.

"And Cameron and the new guy are the only ones with crushes?' Cory raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… yeah." Sean nodded. "Unless Liza's hiding something." He added. Cory rolled his eyes.

"Mom made dinner and it's getting cold, let's go." He led the teenage boy into the dinging room to eat the one meal a week Meena Baxter made herself.

ABMABMABMABM

The next morning Audrey groaned as her cell phone rang. She rolled out of her big yellow bed and crawled across the yellow shag carpet, nearly ripping her arm open when she found that earring she'd dropped a week ago.

She grabbed the phone just as it was on the last few notes of the ring tone.

"Ullo?" She muttered, still half asleep and unable to feel anything below her chest.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Liza chirped happily. "We're going to the park this morning!"

"What time is it?" Audrey asked, rolling over on her back, grateful she opted for soft shag instead of the hardwood that could have made it harder to lose things in her floor.

"Almost eight. I'm getting my sister to drive us there so be ready by eight thirty. I'm calling the guys as soon as we get off." She added and hung up. Audrey groaned and got up, nearly falling back over. Early morning… well anything for noon was not a good time for Audrey Livingston. She stumbled to her closet and changed out of her pajamas into jeans and a tee shirt. She wrapped a long lime green scarf around her neck, it still hung to about her knees and started out, slipping on the lime green flip flops in the pile of shoes by her door.

She ran down stairs and grabbed a pop tart just as she heard a honk.

"Who ever is actually awake at this ungodly hours, I'm leaving." She shouted up the stairs as she ran her fingers though her hair, pulling it into a half ponytail as she went to Liza's sister's car. Cameron and Sean were in there fighting over a granola bar. Audrey tossed the pop tarts at them and got in. From her seat in the front, Liza mouthed a thank you and looked at her sister.

"Okay, Xander lives… go down this street, turn left and it's the third house on the left, it's yellow." Liza said, Myra, Liza's sister, nodded and started off.

"so Why, Liza Heather, my dearingest darlingest girlfriend, am I up at the ass crack of dawn going to the park?" Audrey asked laying her head against Sean's shoulder with a yawn.

"Because, Audrey Dorinda, we need to get there was soon as possible, less kids. I want to shoot a video. It's going to be really cool when I'm done. I promise, it'll totally be worth it."

"It better me or I'm going to strangle you with this scarf." Audrey waved the end of the scarf around. Liza laughed and rolled her eyes. Myra stopped the car and honked. After a few minutes Xander came running out and squished into the back seat.

"Okay this isn't going to work." Cameron said as the door handle jabbed him in the side again.

"Oy Vey." Audrey lifted her butt out of the seat and plopped in Xander's lap. "Now scoot over." She said, getting comfortable on him. He looked a bit surprised, as did Cameron and Sean, but they scooted over, unsure if they should be glad for space or upset that the girl of their dreams was sitting in another guy's lap.

"To the park." Myra smiled and headed off. She dropped them off and headed to work. Liza pulled out the camera and pulled off the cap.

"Okay guys. Let's get some magic." She smiled.

"Whatever!" Audrey said, instantly cheered up. She ran to the swings and got on as liza pressed play. The boys ran after her and got onto other swings and they had contests for who could swing highest. Then who could jump off from the highest spot. Cameron won that one. Then they ran around. It was just a really fun day and as other kids came they started hanging out with them. Then came the merry-go-round.

"Oooh! Merry-go-round!" Audrey cried and jumped on. "Come on!" She cried. The boys and Liza ran over. Cameron jumped on and the other two boys started pushing it. After a few minutes they had about twelve kids get on and were pushing them all.

"I love the park." Audrey laughed as they started walking home.

They stopped off at Sean's, Cameron's and Liza's leaving Xander and Audrey alone. They got to Audrey's front door and stood there for a minute.

"See you later." Audrey waved.

"Audrey wait." Xander said. "When do we have band practice?" he asked.

"Here, after school everyday." Audrey answered, smiling.

"Cool. See you on Monday." He said.

"see ya." Audrey shrugged and went inside.

"Did you have a fun day?" Greenlee called from the kitchen. Audrey went in to find her mother eating milk and cookies.

"It was amazing. We went to the park and had a load of fun." Audrey grinned, getting out a glass for her own milk.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Oh mom… I forgot, uncle Blu called."

"I know. he called again." Greenlee nodded.

"okay." Audrey smiled and headed upstairs, food in hand.

A/N oh yes, two chapters in one night. If this keeps going this way I'll be done sooner than planned. I already know what I'm doing next and I'm so excited for it. I'm like, tempted to start it now, but I won't. I'm going to start chapter four instead : )


	4. True Friend

Ugh I'm so over this. What this is I'm not entirely sure. I'm so over something though. Maybe it's YouTube; maybe it's the bright effing light in my eyes. Our desk lap is so bright I'm getting a headache. Wait, I know what it is! It's that every time I put a pencil down it vanishes! Nothing in my house is safe. I put down a pencil for, I swear, five minutes and it was gone when I went to grab it again. It's annoying. I keep my writing lists and stuff in my journal and I don't want to leave that laying around, but after my pencil goes MIA I have to get up to find a new one, leaving my journal/list book open for the world… or at least the bits of my family that are up at 12:30 at night.

Chapter 4

"Miss Livingston… Miss Livingston… Miss Livingston!" Mr. Glaski slammed his hand down on the table. Audrey jumped, falling out of her seat and onto the floor.

"Ow." She muttered getting up as the class laughed.

"Miss Livingston, I'd appreciate it if you stayed awake in my class, detention." He moved on, talking about the Civil War. Audrey stuck out her tongue and pulled out her phone, sending a text to Liza, telling her she had detention and would be late. Audrey had detention on a regular basis. Her theory was that her teachers hated her. Most others begged to differ.

'No way, cam 2' the text back read. Audrey's eyes widened in surprise, Cameron never had detention. He was almost annoying tied to the rules.

'Wat happened?' She texted back looking at Glaski to make sure he wasn't around.

'Don't kno.' Audrey shoved the phone in her pocket as Glaski walked by. She looked him innocently, pointing at her open textbook and the notebook beside it, supposedly for notes. Glaski kept walking, looking at other people papers.

ABMABMABMABMABM

"Back again?" Ms. Danford, the Detention lady, asked as Audrey walked in.

"Yeah. Glaski is evil." She shrugged and took her usual seat. After a moment the door opened again and Cameron walked in, taking a seat next to Audrey. He gave her a distressed half smile and got comfortable.

"What did you do?" Audrey asked. Cameron glanced at the 'No Talking' sign and shrugged.

"I had my radio on in class." He said.

"That's why you got detention. That's weird." She made a face and sat back for a silent forty-five minutes. Something Audrey hated about Detention.

Finally the torture ended and Cameron walked out with Audrey not far behind.

"To rehearsal?"

"To rehearsal." Cameron nodded. The two linked arms and headed for Audrey's house.

The rest of the band was already there, waiting for the two. Xander was wandering around Audrey's room while Liza sat on the bed and Sean went through her CD collection for the millionth time. Finally the door opened and the two blondes walked in, dancing to the song Audrey sang.

"You have got to give, taking is too easy, but that the way it is!" She sang and they stopped when they saw the others.

"Hey." Cameron blushed, realizing he'd been caught dancing.

"Hey guys, ready to practice?" Audrey asked, going to the door in the back of the room that led to their practice space. Everyone got to their spots and they started playing.

"We signed our cards in letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside

When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

true friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
Oh, You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend " At the end of the song Liza, who'd been on her laptop, cheered for them. They did this for about an hour before everyone decided to go home, at least two of them hiding exciting secrets that they couldn't wait to tell.

A/N okay well there, finally. I updated my playlist on my site. That was fun : ) I'm not reallying too great so bear with me. And yes, the first song (That small like of lyric) is Spice girls. I'm a nerd : ) I don't own True Friend by Miley Cyrus either. Wish I did, but alas I don't.


	5. See You Again

OMFG Have you heard the Miley Cyrus song see You Again??? I'm in love with a song!!! If you haven't it's on my play list at Freewebs .com / xbeautyofgracex without spaces duh. If that doesn't work It's linked on my profile… twice.

Okay well up until now it's really been filler chapters so here's where the big stuff happens… I think hang on… okay, well the really big stuff is next chapter, but this is a cool chapter anyway. Oooh Idea!

Chapter 5

"You guys! You guys!" Liza screamed as she tore through the halls at top speed. She skidded to a stop in front of Audrey and the boys, who gave her a worried look.

"Liz, you okay?" Audrey asked as Liza gasped for breath.

"I'm more than okay! I'm great! Fantastic! And You'll all be the same when I catch my breath…" Liza placed a hand on Audrey's shoulder to keep from collapsing on the ground.

"any time now." Sean smiled.

"I got you all a gig." Liza finally cried.

"So, you've done it before." Cameron shrugged, finally getting Audrey's locker open.

"This one's huge, bigger than anything we've done before!" Liza insisted. "I got you on Washington Now!" The four bandmates froze, turning back to her.

"You got us on what?" Audrey Screeched, causing people to turn and look at them.

"Washington Now!" Liza jumped up and down with excitement and after a moment Audrey joined her. Washington Now was one of the biggest shows in Washington DC it usually showcased bands that had started in DC and were making it big, not bands that were still trapped in the garage.

"When?" Xander asked, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

"This Friday, so we have a ton of practicing to do. Which means no detention… any of you, Audrey. Not pointing fingers, Audrey." Liza looked pointedly at the blonde girl.

"Oh as Long as no fingers are pointed." Audrey stuck out her tongue and grabbed her books. "Relax Lizzie, I won't do anything stupid… On purpose." She headed for her first class. "Starting with being on Time!" She hurried off.

ABMABMABMABMABM

"No way. No way!" Audrey cried. School had ended and Audrey was at home, laying on her bed and waiting for the others to get there. "that's just creepy! Well watch Washing Now this Friday or I will be forced to kill you. Love you bye." She hung up her cell phone, tossing it aside. She'd just gotten the weirdest call from Tamber Mitchell. She 'glanced' at Cameron's notebook and saw him drawing a picture of a familiar blonde haired rock star. Freaky right?

Her bedroom door opened and Sean walked in.

"Hey Drey." He said.

"Hey Seanie… Can I ask you something?" Audrey rolled over onto her stomach and looked inquisitively at the boy.

"sure what?"

"Are Xander and Cameron crazy?" She asked.

"huh?" Sean asked.

"Well, The other day Xander was acting weird when he dropped me off. Then today Tamber tells me she say Cam drawing a picture of my in his 'secret book'." Audrey made a face. "So are they crazy?"

"Umm… well I don't think so." Sean shook his head, looking at the Yellow Shag rug.

"What?" Audrey frowned, sitting up.

"Well it's not that far fetched. I mean… Y-you're pretty and smart and funny and…"

"Not you too!" Audrey cried. The door opened and Cameron walked in with Xander and Audrey looked at the three of them. "You're all nuts!" she declared, rolling off the bed and walking to the practice room.

"What's she freaking about?" Xander asked.

"She knows about your crushes." Sean shrugged and got up as Liza walked in and they headed for the practice room.

"Hey, Liz, what should we wear for this?" Audrey asked, checking her mic.

"Something Cool." Liza nodded.

"Got it." Audrey flashed her a thumbs up and the boys got into place, getting started on their newest song.

ABMABMABMABMABMABMABM

"I Got My Sights Set On You  
And I'm Ready To Aim  
I Have A Heart That Will  
Never Be Tame  
I Knew You Were Something Special  
When You Spoke My Name  
Now I Can't Wait  
To See You Again

I've Got A Way Of Knowing  
When something Is Right  
I Feel Like I Must Have Known You  
In Another Life  
'Cause I Felt This Deep Connection   
When You Looked In My Eyes  
Now I Can't Wait  
To See You Again

The Last Time I Freaked Out  
I Just Kept Looking Down  
I St-St-Stuttered When You Asked Me What I'm Thinking About  
Felt Like I Couldn't Breath  
You Asked What's Wrong With Me  
My Best Friend Liza Said "Oh, She's Just Being Audrey"  
The Next Time We Hang Out  
I Will Redeem Myself   
My Heart Can't Rest 'Till Then  
Whoah, Whoah, I  
I Can't Wait  
To See You Again

I Got This Crazy Feeling  
Deep Inside  
When You Called And Asked To See Me  
Tomorrow Night  
I'm Not A Mind Reader  
But I'm Reading The Signs  
That You Can't Wait  
To See Me Again

The Last Time I Freaked Out  
I Just Kept Looking Down  
I St-St-Stuttered When You Asked Me What I'm Thinking About  
Felt Like I Couldn't Breath  
You Asked What's Wrong With Me  
My Best Friend Liza Said "Oh, She's Just Being Audrey"  
The Next Time We Hang Out  
I Will Redeem Myself  
My Heart Can't Rest 'Till Then  
Whoah, Whoah, I  
I Can't Wait  
To See You Again

I Got My Sights Set On You  
And I'm Ready To Aim

The Last Time I Freaked Out  
I Just Kept Looking Down  
I St-St-Stuttered When You Asked Me What I'm Thinking About  
Felt Like I Couldn't Breath  
You Asked What's Wrong With Me  
My Best Friend Liza Said "Oh, She's Just Being Audrey"  
The Next Time We Hang Out  
I Will Redeem Myself  
My Heart Can't Rest 'Till Then  
Whoah, Whoah, I  
I Can't Wait  
To See You Again

Whoah, Whoah, I  
I Can't Wait  
To See You Again"

The song ended with Audrey giving a look full of attitude and the crowd went wild. It had been the perfect set. Audrey gave a little bow and hurried off with the rest of the band.

"Guys! That was incredible!" Liza cried

"So we get to celebrate?" Sean grinned.

"To Burger Barn!" The others shouted and ran to the door. They didn't have a car, or a ride, but seeing as there was a burger barn just about every ten feet they could walk. They walked in, laughing and having fun.

Just like best friends should.


	6. Sleepover

Okay I'm writing chapters for my next fic at the same time as I'm working on this but I'm going to keep to the schedule… I hope. At the same time I'm making dolls, updating my Freewebs site and all this other stuff trust me, I'm pretty busy. But hey whatevs, it's my own fault and I wouldn't want it any mother way : )

Oh and Check out my Profile for my latest offer… thingy

Chapter…6

"Hey Lizzie." Audrey yawned, sitting next to her friend on the wall outside the school. "You're still spending the night next Friday right?"

"Of course." Liza nodded, not looking up from her PDA. She finished putting in her latest entry and looked up. ". You're getting the scary movies right?"

"Duh." Audrey smiled. The girls laughed, not seeing the boys walk up.

"What's so funny?" Sean asked.

"Monkeys in little suits." Audrey answered.

"Huh?" Sean Frowned.

"Exactly." Audrey grinned and she and Liza laughed again. The other two boys rolled their eyes and jumped onto the wall next to the girls.

"So are you lovely ladies going to the dance?" Xander asked.

"There's a dance?" Audrey frowned.

"They announced it while you slept." Cameron offered.

"Oh." Audrey nodded; she tended to miss a lot of things because she was sleeping. Liza shook her head and dropped the PDA in her messenger bag.

"I don't know. School Dances are so… blah." She wrinkled her nose.

"So you won't go?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." Liza blushed.

"Actually you kinda-"

"Thank you Audrey." Liza said quickly. Audrey, unhappy at being interrupted, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Cameron, Xander and Sean stared at her, her bottom lip protruding slightly farther than her top. Liza noticed and cleared her throat.

"It's rude to stare." She reminded them. The boys blushed and Audrey ran a hand through her hair, pulling the tie out, letting the blonde locks free.

"So, Liza, my house, tomorrow after school. Dad said he'll run us by the Taco Shack for dinner." Audrey jumped down and grabbed her bag, heading for home.

"That's my ride" Liza pointed as her mother's Mini van drove up. Liza hurried to the car, pulling her PDA back out. "Tonight I have something to work on, so don't call me." She called out the window as her mom drove off.

That left the three boys. For about ten minutes they just glared in silence. Then, as Cameron opened his mouth to speak a horn honked. It was Cory to pick up Sean.

"We'll talk about it later." Sean said, knowing what Cameron was going to say. The other two nodded and walked their own ways as Cory drove Sean home.

ABMABMABMABMABM

The next evening Audrey and Liza sat in Beanbag chairs, Chinese food in hand.

"I'm so glad you talked dad into Chinese instead of Taco Shack." Audrey said after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"Well I figured what better to go with Japanese horror movies than Chinese food? It's Asian night." Liza winked. Audrey laughed and grabbed a meat dumpling.

"So, what about his dance thing?" Audrey asked, twirling a chopstick in her hand. Liza blushed and as she was about to say something an oooolllddd song came on, Human by Skye Sweetnam. Audrey screeched and jumped up, pulling Liza up with her.

"What are you-"

"Dance with me." Audrey said, moving to the music. Liza shook her head and went to sit back down but Audrey stopped her. "How do you expect to go to the dance if you won't dance?" She stuck out her tongue, using her hands to force Liza to Dance.

"Audrey, I don't like Dancing."

"Why not it's fun."

"It's embarrassing." Liza insisted.

"Only if you let it be." Audrey smiled. "I'll teach you." She offered.

"Fine." Liza sighed.

"Yay!" Audrey cheered. "Okay start by doing this." She showed Liza a rolling hip movement then began doing jerky movements to go with the music until the first bridge where she went back to the hip roll but a bit more complicated. Liza copied the moves, feeling stupid, her face a constant shade of red.

"Audrey-"

"Hey Monkey see and Monkey do, mustn't get brainwashed by what's surrounding you didn't you know that everything's contagious?" Audrey sang along as she moved. The door opened and JR walked in. Liza froze, turning a shade of red never before seen on Earth.

"What are you… I don't want to know." JR shook his head and walked over, grabbing a carton of Fried Rice and walking back out.

"You're no fun!" Audrey called after him. "He's such a stick. Wanna get ice cream?" Audrey asked Liza, who nodded, just wanting to get the moment out of her mind. They headed down past Greenlee and Newt's room hearing an angry scream.

"I swear Newt I'm going to kill you with nothing but a spork and two pounds of Jell-O!" Greenlee cried.

"Real nice Greenlee! This is why we can't go anywhere! You'll freak out like the freak you are!"

"The Freak you are, Yeah that's right up there on the list of Terms of Endearment for your wife!"

"Are they okay?" Liza asked looking at Audrey.

"Yeah, they're fine, they tend to do that. Sean's dad says if they didn't, they'd actually kill each other." Audrey shrugged. Liza laughed and they headed down.

"Ooh you guys have cookie sandwiches." Liza grabbed one and they sat down.

"So anyway, the Dance, who do you want to go with?" Audrey asked. Liza's blush returned and she looked at the cookie.

"Umm… Well if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret." Liza whispered.

"I swear." Audrey promised, leaning in.

"I kinda have a crush on… Sean." Liza giggled nervously and leaned back, to see Audrey's reaction, shock.

"You have a thing for Sean? Our Sean? Sean Victor Baxter?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah… is that bad?" Liza asked.

"N-no. No not really. I'm just… I wasn't expecting that." Audrey shook her head, ripping open the package.

Things were going to get interesting, and fast.


	7. Fight!

Writer's block freaking sucks. So I'm forcing myself to write this when i should be doing this uber important science project that's due tomorrow. I'm a freaking genius right? Well look at it this way, you get the chapter do to my procrastination problem!

Chapter 7

The Next Morning the guys were all sitting outside the school waiting for Audrey and Liza.

"Who are you asking to the dance?" Cameron asked the other two as nonchalant as he could manage. The two looked up suspiciously.

"Who are you asking?" Sean asked him. Cameron Blushed and all three answered,

"Audrey."

"No, I'm asking Audrey." Xander stood up.

"No, I've known her longer. I know what she likes, and it's not a couple of skinny white boys." Sean stood as well, but he was a couple inches shorter than Xander.

"I'm more her type than you are!" Cameron Exclaimed. He was shorter than both of them, so his standing really didn't help the intimidation factor.

"You're insane." Xander shook his head. "I'm asking Audrey to the dance and she's going to say yes because well, why have lunchmeat when you can have steak?"

"That doesnt even make sense!" Cameron Snapped. Sean pushed Xander back.

"Hey man, I'm tired of this egotistical thing you've got going on." Xander narrowed his eyes and pushed back.

"Don't push me dude." he said.

"I already did." Sean challeneged. "And you know what?" He pushed him. "I did it again."

"You two are stupid. I'm going to find Audrey." Cameron shook his head and started off, only to be pulled back by Xander.

"I'm going to find her." He snarled.

"No way!" Sean pushed him a third time, knocking him back onto the ground. Xander got up furious and threw himself at the other two taking them both down and they rolled on the ground, eac trying to break free, but yet cause damage to the other two.

"what are you three doing?" They stopped and looked up to find Audrey standing over them, furious, arms crossed over her chest.

"H-hey Audrey." They all scrambled to get up. Xander had a split lip, Sean had a bloody nose and Cameron had the beginnings of a nasty black eye.

"Oh my god..." She looked at the three of them. "What the... what were you fighting over?" She asked.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" They asked at the same time.

"No! Will you go with me?"

"No me!"

"Me?"

"Hold on!" Audrey shouted to be heard over the boys. "You mean you're fighting, knock down drag out fighting over who's asking me to the dance?" She didn't notice Liza walk up behind her.

"Yeah, come on Drey, you know we all like you, you have to pick one of us." Sean told her.

"Wait... Sean... you like her?" Liza asked. Audrey's eye widened and she quickly turned.

"Liz,"

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "More than these two clowns." Audrey winced as she looked at Liza.

"Lizzy... I... I don't,"

"And you knew?" Liza asked Audrey, who bit her lip.

"I might have... had an idea... yeah, yeah I did." Audrey looked sadly at her best friend.

"I can't believe this." Liza's eyes filled with tears and she turned, running off.

"Liz!" Audrey called after her.

"What's with her?" Sean asked.

"What's with her?" Audrey snapped turning back to the boys. "She's just found out that her crush is crushing on her friend! I don't know what gave you three the idea that I'd chose between you but fighting isn't helping my decision!" She yelled. People turned to stare at them curiously.

"Drey..."

"Don't you Drey me Cameron Moore! I thought maybe if I ignored the crush thing it would go away, but obviously that's not the case! If I do, and that's a big if, if I do choose to date someone from the band it will be my decision and you fighting won't make that decision any faster. Now if You don't mind I have to go comfort my best friend and try to explain to her why I didn't tell her that Sean had a crush on me!" Audrey turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving the boys to look at each other sheepishly.

"She was mad." Xander frowned.

"No kidding fool." Sean rolled his eyes and walked off to get his bloody nose taken care of.

ABMABMABMABMABMABMABMABMABMABMABMABMABMABM

"Liz?" Sean said softly, opening the door to Liza's bedroom. He hadn't found her at the Park, the mall or the library so this was the only other place she could be. Sure enough Sean heard a sniffle from the bed, flickingon the lights he saw a small lump under the blanket, a small, shaking lump. He walked over, sitting next to her.

"Go away." Liza ordered, her words muffled by the blanket.

"Liz, come on, talk to me."

"No.." She didn't know if she was angry about him having a crush on Audrey, about Audrey not telling her, or if she was just humiliated that it all came out this way.

"Liz,"

"Why her?" Sean froze and looked down.

"What?" Liza pulled the blanket down and she looked at Sean.

"Why her? Why did you have to have a crush on Audrey?"

"I... I don't know... it just sort of happened." Liza rolled her eyes and got out of the bed.

"Of course, because she's Audrey. Pretty, funny fantastic singer. She's perfect." Liza went to her mirror and just got more upset at her brown curls, now wild from being under the blanket.

"Liz, Audrey's far from perfect." Sean shook his head. "She's loud, obnoxious, self centered..." He trailed off.

"So Why do you like her?" Liza asked. Sean frowned, thinking.

"You know.. I'm not sure anymore. I mean, it started in like the fourth grade after the christmas pagent." Liza couldn't help but smile.

"So... you have a crush on her voice?" Sean's eyes widened as it hit him.

"Yeah, I guess that's it, because the rest of Audrey... it's okay on a friend level, but anymore... I'd probably have to kill her." Sean turned and watched as Liza sat down and attempted to tame her hair. "Hey Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the dance?"


	8. Good and Broken

Okay, either this is the last chapter or there'll be one more. Probably this is the last chapter. I've got writer's block out the arse and well quite frankly I'm thisclose to screaming and beating my head against a wall.

Chapter... eight

Audrey ran home after the fight and before she could run to her room Greenlee came wandering out of the diningroom.

"Oh Audrey you're home." Greenlee smiled.

"Yeah." Audrey nodded, holding back tears. Green'ee smiled melted away and she looked concerned.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked, walking over and hugging her daughter.

"The boys were being stupid and now Liza's mad at me and I don't know what to do." Greenlee kissed the top of Audrey's head.

"Why is Liza mad?"

"Because... oh it's stupid." Audrey shook her head and pulled away from her mom to run off.

"Something came for you today." Greenlee said, She grabbed it out and handed it to her.

"Thanks mom." Audrey took it without looking at it and ran off. She looked at the package in her hand and opened it, inside was a dvd. Audrey put it in the DVD player and sat down to watch. It started out showing Audrey, Xander, Sean and Cameron together and waving at the camera. The words Right Here went across the screen. Then it faded into their day at the park and the music started in the background, Audrey's voice rang out of the speakers.

"I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here" It had the swings and running around and the Merry go round. In all it was a fantastic video and Audrey sat there, tears flowing down her face. The door opened and JR strolled in.

"Hey Audrey can I borrow your... what's wrong?" He stopped in the doorway.

"it's nothing." Audrey shook her head. "What did you want to borrow?" She stood up.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" JR walked in and sat on his younger sister's bed.

"It just... The boys got in a fight and Liza got mad and... It's all really confusing." Audrey crossed her arms.

"Why did the boys fight?" JR asked patiently. Audrey sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

"Because the three of them wanted to ask me to the dance at school and figured whoever came out of the fight with less bruising would ask me." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Sounds stupid." JR said bluntly. Audrey looked at him, a little suprised he was just that... matter of fact.

"Yeah, it really is." She agreed.

"Why would they think you'd go with them if they fought?"

"I don't know." Audrey shrugged.

"'Why's Liza mad?"

"Because she had a crush on Sean."

"Still sounds stupid." JR shook his head.

"Exactly." Audrey nodded with a sigh.

"They'll get over it Auds. Just... move on with life, they'll see you're over it and bam, that'll be the end of it." JR got up and headed for the door.

"JR... how did our parents end up with a smart kid?" Audrey asked. JR turned around and smiled.

"Not sure."

ABMABMABMABMABM

The night of the dance Audrey got changed and her dad drove her to the dance.

"Have Auds." He smiled. Audrey kissed him on the cheek and got out, running into the gym. It had been decorated into an under water theme.

"So very original." Audrey rolled her eyes, but grinned, walking to the refreshment table.

"Drey!" Audrey turned to find Liza and Sean walking over, holding hands. Audrey smiled at them, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Hey." She said, around a mouthfull of Chocolate chips cookie. She swallowed it and looked at them. "So are you two..."

"Yes." Sean nodded. Audrey clapped, hugging Liza.

"You're such a nerd." Liza laughed. "Where are Xander and Cam?"

"Don't know." Audrey muttered, taking another bite to avoid saying anything else.

"Right there." Sean pointed. The girls turned to find Xander and Cameron walked over, looking sheepish.

"Hey guys." They said. Audrey crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Hey Dude." Sean nodded at them so show them he forgave them. They looked at Audrey, who turned away.

"Come on Audrey, you can't be that mad at us." Xander said.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Audrey snapped. Cameron looked down at his shoes for a moment.

"Look Audrey, we're really sorry." He looked back up at her. "We were wrong to fight, but..."

"But what Cameron?" Audrey asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We're sorry." Cameron Repeated.

"I bet you are." Audrey nodded. She sighed and looked at them both. "Ever do anything that stupid again, and you'll get the swirley from heck." She threatened.The two boys looked at her with smiles.

"If your stick arms could hold us down." Xander teased. Audrey laughed and they headed out to the dance floor.

After about an hour Julie Favore, class president walked over and asked them if PRU wanted to preform.

"Well duh!" Had been Audrey's reply. They got instruments from the music and got on stage.

"Are you overloaded  
Candycoated  
Your life's imploding now  
There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground  
(We can) Let go  
Don't hold on  
To all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rockin  
To the rhythm of our hearts

We can we can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can, we can forget the pace  
Winnin our own race,  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken

Find the magic  
Go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason to believe in  
Just tell yourself we can

We can, we can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can we can forget the pace  
Winnin our own race,

Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken

Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go!

We can, we can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can, we can forget the pain  
Winnin our own race,  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken

yeah 

Oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can  
Oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can  
Oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can

Good and broken!"


End file.
